1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamination device.
2. Description of Related Art
A build-up substrate having a configuration in which a plurality of printed wiring boards are laminated to mount electronic devices at a high density has been widely used. A technique of forming an insulating layer on a surface of a substrate by lamination is used to form the build-up substrate.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-266080 discloses a technique in which in a lamination device that laminates a laminate material on a surface of a substrate, the laminate material disposed on the substrate transported is thermocompression bonded while the laminate material is pressed by heat pressure rollers from an end of the substrate.